The mission of the Cell and Virus Vector Core Laboratory is to provide cell culture-related reagents and services that meet the needs of the Cancer Center research community and support high-quality research. The CWCL stocks media and reagents and prepares custom media formulations under strict quality-control procedures, at considerable savings for Cancer Center members. Other functions of the CCWL are to maintain a repository of frozen cell lines, virus stocks and virus vectors, to establish primary cell cultures, to expand tissue culture cells for large-scale experiments, and to perform mycoplasma assays. The CWCL also serves the scientific needs of the Cancer Center researchers by offering customized assistance for research projects. Since its inception in 1978, the CWCL has worked in close collaboration with investigators to develop tools and methods essential for their research. Some recent examples include methods to produce vaccinia virus and simian virus 5 that are used for experimental prostate and brain cancer treatments by CCCWFU investigators. In addition, ELISA tests and plaque assays to evaluate novel compounds for anti-hepatitis virus and HIV-1 activity, cytotoxicity assays to evaluate prospective anticancer agents, modified focus formation assays to uncover novel oncogenes, and the expression of recombinant proteins using retroviral vectors or tetracycline-inducible vectors have been developed. The ready availability of reagents and cells combined with the expertise of the CVVCL staff greatly speeds up the development and implementation of new research projects and reduces the need to hire and train new personnel. Thus, the CWCL is an essential component of the Cancer Center that maximizes the productivity of investigators and enables them to stay competitive for obtaining extramural grant support. Usage of the Cell and Virus Vector Core Laboratory has increased by -20% yearly since 2001 without changes in personnel number. Over 60% of the CVVCL charge-back income in fiscal year 2005 came from Cancer Center members with active peer-reviewed research on approved cancer-related projects. Currently, user charge backs account for -78% of the core's total operating budget, and the CCSG and our Institution both support -11% of the total operating budget. To meet the growing needs of the Cancer Center investigators, we anticipate it will become necessary to hire additional personnel by year 2007.